Trading Licks
by ExternalTwin
Summary: Fluff.
1. Default Chapter

Once again Harm's hand was in her face. This was the fourth time. They were driving down to Norfolk to take a deposition and Harm kept pointing out the vapor trails of jet engines thousands of feet over head. This was not the fourth plane, merely the fourth one on Mac's side. Every time he pointed, she did try to find the trail and be a good sport. It was a gorgeous day, after all. Perfect for flying she imagined so she tended to cut Harm some slack on days like these but enough was enough. Mac had been trying to read a case file but had started over many times due to the interruptions.  
  
'All right,' Mac thought, 'time to end this.' She had a plan.  
  
Miles down the road Mac saw the vapor trail seconds before Harm did. 'Here we go,' she thought. Harm reached across her to point out her window and Mac licked the back of his hand. The shock on his face made her laugh for days to come. He stared at her so long that she had to remind him he was driving. Harm glanced back at the road and turned back to Mac. He finally caught up with his surprise and laughed.  
  
"You could have said something, Mac. I would have stopped pointing at least."  
  
"Now where is the fun in that? Besides, the look on your face was priceless," Mac replied.  
  
Harm laughed, shook his head and turned his attention back to the road. There were no more airplane sightings. Mac continued to laugh softly every now and then while reading.  
  
Next Day At the Office In the Break room  
  
"Morning Mac," greeted Harm. The rest of the Norfolk trip had gone off without a hitch and the interview was an easy one. But Harm had decided to pay Mac back for her little stunt in the car.  
  
"Good morning, Harm. How's the coffee this morning?"  
  
"Tiner-style," he replied, "We should really assign another morning coffee maker."  
  
"Volunteering for the position Harm? Good for you. Always thinking of other people," applauded Sturgis, having walked in for Harm's declaration.  
  
"Thanks Sturgis," said Harm. 'Should have kept my mouth closed.'  
  
"Well Harm," Mac said, "get going, I want some real coffee real soon." She smiled and then hightailed it out of there before he could protest. 'That'll teach him,' she thought. She closed her office door and laughed. When Mac returned to the break room for coffee Harm was once again there. "Harm are you going to work at all today or just hang out in here?"  
  
"Very funny, Marine. I've been in here brewing your coffee as well as the entire office's. Would you like a cup now?"  
  
"Sure. How's it taste?" she asked.  
  
Harm proceeded to lick her coffee mug and hand it to her saying "Oh, it's pretty good, if I do say so myself." He laughed and left the break room before she could recover.  
  
'Oh,' she thought, 'this is war.' 


	2. Part 2 of 2

Days Later Mac's Office 0900 hrs  
  
Since their trip to Norfolk and Breakroom battle, Mac and Harm had both been watching and waiting for a chance to strike back, but no opportunity had presented itself. Mac had dearly wanted revenge for her coffee mug and decided to take the matter into her own hands. She leaned back in her chair with a wicked smile and contemplated her attack. She was by no means going to lose this war.  
  
Shaking her head slightly she thought over their tacit agreement to ignore any relationship implications. Thinking about any sort of future ramifications right now oculd ruin the currently smooth running friendship. Far be it from her to throw a wrench in the works.  
'I hope this lasts,' she thought, smiling, 'I'm having a great time.'  
  
Harms Office 1630  
  
Mac leaned her head in doorway to see if Harm was busy and then came all the way in when he waved her forward.  
  
"Hey, Mac. You heading out?" he asked.  
  
"In a little while. I was wondering if you had dinner plans."  
  
"Not yet," he replied, "you have something in mind?"  
  
"Yes, why don't you come to my place. I'll order Chinese takeout and we can work on the McMillan case."  
  
"Sure, sounds great. 1900 okay?"  
  
"Make it 1830 and that'll be perfect," she said. 'Oh yes, just perfect,' she thought as he nodded an affirmation and went to answer the ringing phone. Mac returned to her office and began to finish up and refile some folders she had out. Soon it was time to head home and she packed her briefcase with what they would need tonight to work and left her office. She stopped by Harm's office and waved while he was on the phone once again.  
  
Mac's Apartment 1828 hrs  
  
Harm was staring at his watch waiting for precisely 1830 and had been for three minutes previous. Then it occurred to him that his watch might be slow and he would never know it. Or it was fast and he was already late. Giving up his attempt at timeliness, he knocked and waited for Mac to open the door.  
  
Mac, on the other side of the door, had known the minute he had stopped outside her apartment thanks to a squeaky board a few steps away from her door. She had finished her preparations, dinner had arrived and was set on the table save for a few more items. She had been listening for him and had nearly gone to the door when he arrived but did not knock. She was worried for a second before she realized the exact time and what Harm must be waiting for. She stifled a laugh and waited for him to knock. When the knock came early, she almost wasn't sure she heard it. She went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Harm, you're a minute 20 seconds early. Congratulations!"  
  
Harm glanced at his watched and saw that was exactly the time he had. Sighing and resigning himself to never being on time, he grinned and accepted his accolades, however sarcastic.  
  
"Thanks Mac, I appreciate your support."  
  
"Aww, Harm, you'll be on time someday, just. not today." She laughed and gestured towards the table. She went to get bottles of water from the refrigerator and came out of the kitchen talking.  
  
"I wanted to have dinner tonight and propose a truce," she said, congenially. "We'll both stop expecting an attack and both stop looking for a chance to attack. What do you say?"  
  
Harm thought about this and looked in his partner's eyes for any hint of guile and saw none. Nodding his head, he said, "All right, Mac. We'll call it even."  
  
"Great! Let's eat."  
  
Harm rolled his eyes at a typical Mac response and looked towards the table.  
  
"Mac, there's no silverware." He said, slightly awed that Mac would forget something so important to eating.  
  
"Hmmm?" she answered, knowing full well what he had said.  
"No silverware," he said, "you know: knives, forks, spoons - chopsticks?"  
  
"Oh! I'll go get some forks, then. Unless you want to try chopsticks, flyboy."  
  
"No, ma'am, a fork will be just fine."  
  
"Okay," she replied, "A fork it is." She headed for the kitchen and allowed herself a smile. She had no intention of discontinuing the game and allowing him the last strike. Or lick. She returned to the dining table with the cutlery and set her fork at her plate and moved to where Harm had seated himself. She started to hand him his fork but right before it reached his hand she took it back, licked it and dropped the fork into his waiting palm.  
  
Harm sputtered a second then jumped up and said, " Mac! What about the truce?"  
  
"I had my fingers crossed, slick. This game is mine," She replied.  
  
She moved away from Harm and put the table between them.  
  
"Oh, you're not getting away that easily. Get back over here, Mac!"  
  
"Oh no," she said, "You'll have to come and get me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Harm moved left and Mac moved right and back again to mirror Harm's movements The went around the table and Mac retreated into the living room where they danced around the coffee table. With Mac between the coffee table and the couch, Harm saw his chance and vaulted over the table. He caught Mac before she could dodge him and they both fell to the cushions. Then he licked one of the earrings she always wore to work and silently declared victory.  
  
"Some truce Mac."  
  
"It's your fault anyway. Punk pilot."  
  
"Stubborn marine." Harm's face slowly inched closer to Mac's.  
  
"Stubborn squid."  
  
"You started this, not me." They came a little bit closer.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did.. mphh." Mac's reply was muffled by Harm's kiss. He couldn't resist and she wouldn't stop arguing. 'Well, that's one way to get her quiet,' he thought.  
  
"I win," he said and kissed her again.  
  
"Nuh uh," Mac murmured into his lips. WHOOMP! and Mac hit Harm with a pillow from the couch.  
  
'I win' 


End file.
